Our Escape
by One Who Hunts
Summary: Because you don't want to get caught...Rose/Scorpius


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. But that doesn't mean I can't write stories using her charactors, right?**

A/N: Well, is NOT Mr. Weasley Arthur. is NOT Molly. Mrs. Weasley are Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Our Escape...

Rose Weasley, in her 7thyear was having some problems. She of all people have fallen in love. In love with a boy named Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy to be exact. He wasn't exactly a malfoy...or he didn't exactly act like one. Rose didn't care about his last name, the house he was in, or the fact that his father was a Death Eater. She loved him. Her only problem was telling her dad. That's where she got stuck.

Scorpius Malfoy, in his 7thyear, wasn't having problems at all. He had fallin in love. With a girl named Rose...To be specific, Rose Weasley. She was an exact Weasley, redhair,fast temper. But all the same, he loved her. He didn't care about the fact that their families hated eachother, or that Albus, Hugo, and Mr. Weasley would murder him. No, he only cared about Rose. But just because he was fine didn't mean she was.

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed as he found her on the Astronamy Tower. "I've been looking all over for you!" But she only shrugged. "Rose, somthing wrong?" He asked. "Everythings wrong!" She finally said before adding, "My cousins hate me-" "Wait, why?" Scorpius interupted. "They found out" she replied. "How?!" Scorpius asked. "I don't even know..I'm just scared they're going to tell Hugo who's going to tell my dad!" Rose said scared out of her mind just thinking about the scene. "I'm sure your cousins aren't that evil." Scorpius said, trying to comfort Rose. "Wanna bet?" she asked in her you-don't-even-know voice. "Great...we're done for" Rose said as Scorpius just sat there, horrified at what might happen to them. "Well...come with me...I've got an idea." Scorpius said as the perfect idea did indeed come to mind.

Scorpius was leading the way down the stairs as Albus and his girlfriend were walking up them. He stopped at the sight of them, and gave a look that obviosley ment he was disgusted with them. "What's your problem?" Rose asked as though she had no clue, even though she knew perfectly well why he was mad. "Rose, are you really dating this guy? Think about his family, who's to say that he's not just like them?" Albus asked. "I'm nothing like my father and my grandfather. To tell you the truth I'm quite digusted at what they did." Scorpius said a little mad. Scorpius hated it when people judged him by what his father and grandfather did, because he knew he was nothing like them. "Whatever," Albus said as he and the girl continued to walk up the stairs. "See!" Rose said as soon as she knew Albus was gone. "He's going to tell them!" Rose exclaimed. "Well. Maybe we don't have to put up with it." Scorpius said mysteriousley. "What?" Rose asked confused, which happened rarely. "Come on." Scorpius continued to lead the way.

As soon as they got outside Scorpius motioned to Rose to keep quiet and she nodded in understanding. He lead the way into the Forbidden Forest. "Uh...Scorpius..There's a reason it's Forbidden!" Rose whispered, but Scorpius just hushed her. Finally after walking for what was an hour Scorpius said, "Alright. Were good to go. Grab my arm, Rose." "Wait why?" she asked him. "Rose, do you trust me?" He asked. "Of course but I-" But Rose was cut off by Scorpius who said "Then just grab my arm." Finally she gave in, she grabbed his arm, and he apparated them to an old abandon house, it didn't look old though. It had a backyard with a perfect veiw of the night sky. "Wait- I thought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Rose exclaimed worried that her coculations of things could be wrong. "Oh you can't, but thats why we walked for an hour... That part of the Forest isnt exactly Hogwarts grounds." Scorpius said.

"Where are we?" Rose asked a little while later. "This is why I normally disapear after I get into fights.. i go here to clear my head." Scorpius said. Rose had always wondered where he headed after things like that happen. "Its wonderful." Rose said. "Well it gets better." Scorpius took Rose to the back yard which,by her expression, she fell in love with. "It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. Scorpius took out his wand and conjured up some blankets and the couple laid down, gazing at the stars. Eventaully, Rose and Scorpius fell asleep.

**The Next Morning  
**Rose awoke to the bright sky, and Scorpius awoke along with her. "Oh my gosh!" Rose cried, obviosley worried about somthing. "What Rose?" Scorpius asked in concern. "We're missing our lessons and what if what we're learning today is on our NEWTS! And what-" "Rose! Its saturday." Scorpius interupted. "Oh right...I knew that." she said trying to cover up her mistake. Scorpius laughed. "Okay then smarty, how exactly do we get back home, without Albus, Hugo, James, and Lily finding out?" Rose asked. "Um....I dont...I dont know..." Scorpius said, just now realizing its going to be harder than he thought.

So the young couple walked through the Forbidden Forest again. Walked up the castle steps, only to find one mad, no furiose, Mr. Ronald Weasley. "Where have you two been?" he asked, as though he was calm, but Rose knew he was going to murder Scorpius if they said the wrong things. "A walk, ." Scorpius asked, knowing there was nothing wrong with a walk. "Ahuh. All night?" He asked, knowing there was somthing going on. "Well, um daddy...we went to...uh..." Rose asked, trying to figuire somthing out. "You two just snuck out to some place, did some things I don't ever want to think about, and fell asleep... Yes, Rose that it?"  
"Well...yes..but Daddy, we didn't-"  
"Didn't what?"  
"We didnt do anything wrong"  
"Oh, but what have I always told you, Rosie?"  
"That the Malfoys are nothing but scum, yes Dad I know, but Scorpius isn't like that."  
"Can you prove it?"  
"Well, you would have to spend some time with him-"  
"Which I will not do. Now I forbid you from seeing this boy ever again."  
"What?" Rose and Scorpius both asked at the same time. "You heard me. Now come on Rosie, I talked to the headmaster, you'll be home for the next week, due to some major punishment." said. "Does Mum know about this?" Rose asked. "No. But she'll understand." said as he grabbed Rose's arm and walked away to the car. (A/N I made them have a Ministry car, because Ron's an Auror.)  
**At The Weasleys  
**"Hermione,dear, we're home!" Mr. Weasley shouted into the house. "We're? Who else is here- Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said as she saw who he had brought home. "What is Rose doing home?"she asked furoisley. "Rose, why dont you get up to your room." Mr. Weasley said. Rose nodded and headed down to her basement room. Once she got down, she could hear her mum and dad's footsteps into the kitchen. Rose then got an idea, she stood up on her bed, and started listening from the airvent.  
"Hermione, she's dating Scorpius Malfoy...they went through the Forbidden Forest to some place, and spent the night there..she claims they didn't do anything, and I believe her, but I just don't-" but he was cut off by who said, "Ronald, I don't see the problem, I mean we did worse things than that, we acually went all the way..In the school!" Rose clapped her hand over her mouth, that was certainly the sickest thing her mum have ever said.

"Well...I still don't trust him." he said. "Ronald, your not going to like anyone of Rose's boyfriends. But your going to have to live with it." Mrs. Weasley said. "I would never care if she went out with someone....someone...Ugh! I just don't like the Malfoy kid!" Mr. Weasley said frusturated. "Ron...Look...Just let it go. She's probably not going to end up with him anyway." And at that Rose cursed under her breath. "Why can't they just understand me?" She asked herself.

Soon enough she heard someone coming down the steps. Rose jumped down onto her bed, grabbed the closest book, which happened to be _Hogwarts: A History_, and pretended to be reading. "Knock knock." She heard her mothers voice, and looked up to see her mother at her open door. "Mum, you honestly can't say you think Dad is right, I mean...i can honestly tell you, we love eachother!" Rose said desperate for someone to see her side of things, and acually agree. "I don't think your father is right. I think you can love anyone you wish. And tomarrow you will be going back to Hogwarts." said. "How did you convince dad?" Rose asked curoisley. "He doesn't know yet...I'll break it to him later." She replied. "What if he throws a fit?" Rose asked, visualizing the scene in her mind. "Oh he won't." And with that she walked up the stairs. Rose gagged, thinking about what her Mum and Dad would be doing when she told him.

**The Next Day  
**"Rose, come on, let's go!" Mr. Weasley said as Rose came hurrying up the steps. They went to the car, and she went back to Hogwarts. She had met Scorpius on the stone steps. "Rose! Finally! You're back!" Scorpius exclaimed sort of like a 5-year-old who just got a puppy."Uh...Yea?" she said sort of giggling as he hugged her. "So? What happened?" he asked as he broke the hug, but held onto her shoulders, keeping her at arms length. "Well...my dad hates it, but thanks to my mum, were ok!" Rsoe said smiling. "Awwww." Scorpius said looking sad. "What? You dont like it that we can date?" Rose asked. What if everything she went through for their relationship was all for nothing? "No! I love it, but I'm gonna miss sneaking around....it was like a little Romeo and Juliet." he said. "Romeo and Juliet? You know Romeo and Juliet?" Rose asked amused that a pureblood new somthing about muggle books. "Well...ya....I mean....well...its not exactly like knowing what Pluto's atmosphere is like" he looked at Rose. "Seeing as no one knows." he added in because he saw Rose's raised eyebrows."Ok?" Rose asked giggling.

**3 Months Later (On the trains to go home)  
**"Wow! Can you believe it? Finally. We are out of the school!" Scorpius exclaimed as the walked onto the train. "Well I for one don't enjoy leaving." Rose said. "Oh...Um...Aww?" He said using his horrible acting."Oh just go..here's is an empty one" she said walking into the compartment. The two sat down and Scorpius caughed to get Rose's attention. "Rose....I have somthing to..I have to...ugh...Just listen." he said, Rose was paying close attention. "Rose Love Wealsey," he said bending down, "Will you marry me?" Scorpius asked. After a long period of scilence, Socrpius said, "Oh what was I thinking? I mean we're only seventeen, just got out of school...oh and I have probably messed it all up--" "Yes" Rose whispered quietly. "Hm?" Scorpius asked. Had he really heard what he thought he did? "Yes!" she said flinging her arms around him. "Oh thank God...I was for sure thinking you were going to say no." Socrpius said releived. "Scorpius Lucius Malfoy! If you honestly think I would say no, then you have gotten thicker in your years!" She said as she playfully hit him on the arm. "Just promise me somthing." Socrpius said.

"What?"

"That you and I can never ever forget _our escape..."  
_  
"Never."

**THE END...**


End file.
